


christmas angel

by Hotarukunn



Category: Nurarihyon no Mago | Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan
Genre: Blindfolds, Demon/Human, Foot Fetish, Handcuffs, Light Bondage, Light Stockholm Syndrome, M/M, Sensation Play, Youkai/Onmyouji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-09
Updated: 2012-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-30 20:47:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotarukunn/pseuds/Hotarukunn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryuuji found himself both bound and blindfolded, with the presence of a youkai looming over him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	christmas angel

**Author's Note:**

> Chirstmas-fic in the...not most normal way? I love these two, I love these two, I love these two.

He couldn't see. There was something – soft, gently but sturdily tied around his head – hindering him from seeing anything at all. It wasn't that he felt uncomfortable, except really, he was very uncomfortable. But what ever he was laying on – a futon, or a bed – was wonderfully soft, and much more pleasant resting on than his own futon in the Keikain main house. But he hated the feeling in the pit of his stomach; it churned, turned in an angry uproar and made him feel sick. There was something very wrong with this, besides the obvious predicament of bound blindness. It was most likely from the fact that he found the obi of his yukata undone, the fabric lightly pooling around him, while he was not wearing any underwear. He had seemingly been undressed by someone whom he had no idea who it was.

He tried to move, but at just that moment, coldness clicked around his wrists, and then one of his ankles. He kicked with his free foot, but to no avail. A hand caught it, warmth pressing lightly, and Ryuuji let out a startled sound when a warm wetness pressed against the sole of it. He felt a pair of lips trace the side of it, and he barked out an question at the offender. "What the hell do you think you're doing, you bastard!" He attempted another kick, but he couldn't even move his foot a single inch. "Let me the hell go!"

There was no reply, but he could feel lips move upwards in a smirk, before they wrapped around his big toe, nibbling softly with teeth, sucking lightly with a hot, warm cavern. Ryuuji groaned, and bit his lip when the mouth retracted from his foot. The hand was still there, but the odd stimulus that had shook through him was gone. What was going on? Who was this? He thrashed his body, but a hand pressed him down, into the mattress. The lips traveled up his leg, with delicate touches running along his other. The hand cupped his cock, which lay lightly twitching, but mostly limp. He heard a slight chuckle, and those lips pressed lightly against the base of his cock. He felt it twitch again, and long fingers took advantage of it, featherlight touches running up and down the shaft. The lips moved higher, over his stomach and all the way up to his chest, teeth nibbled, careful not to bite too hard; as if not wanting to mar his skin with bruises. As a tongue ran across his left nipple, a bolt of energy ran through his entire body, and he felt himself go erect. He tried to will it to go away, because he knew what that energy was. Youki. This person manhandling him was a youkai. He didn't know what youkai it was, but he believed that he had felt this youki somewhere before. Then teeth grazed his nipple, lightly tugging, and his mind went blank. He jerked his hips upwards, into the hand which moved across his sensitive flesh. Then the teeth were gone, and he fell limp against the sheets.

There was no time for recuperating, however, because those lips – oh, just! Those lips! – They interlocked with his, Sending another shock of electric youki right through his entire body. He started to shiver, just like a leaf on an asp. The touches! The lips! The scent! The intensity of it all! It stole his breath from him, made him unable to form any coherent thoughts, and sent him further and further dwindling down a path that he never imagined stumbling down.

His back arched, and he came with a cry being engulfed by hungry lips.

Sticky fingers caressed his face, leaving a wet trail along his cheek. He shivered; an aftermath to the eruption. Ryuuji turned away his head, face angled to not be directed towards the youkai. He felt dirty, disgusting. He had come in the hands of a Black creature. A youaki. "What do you want?" he asked, voice shivering just as the rest of him. The youkai emitted an amused aura, and it lay down against him. The light jingle of a bell was heard, and Ryuuji's eyes widened behind the blindfold. His head snapped towards the youkai, and he knew who it was. "The Flesh Eating Village," he muttered. "you were there.."

The youkai trailed his lips along Ryuuji's jawline, hot breath tickling his skin lightly. "It's not my time yet.." he murmured, kissing Ryuuji's ear and taking the small nub of the earlobe between his lips. When he spoke again, his voice was muffled. "not yet, much in the future.."

"Then what the hell do you think you're up to?" Ryuuji snapped, then groaned as teeth buried in his lobe, lightly tugging. "You became mine then.." the youkai said, and his hand softly fit itself into one of Ryuuji's. "and only mine, no one elses."

Ryuuji cursed profoundly. "As hell you do!" he spat, and the youkai chuckled. "How cute," he murmured into Ryuuji's ear. The puffs of his hot breath sent shivers down Ryuuji's spine, and this time, there was no youki detectable in the touches. It was just touches, caresses, and he felt how he grew hot all over. But there was no way that he would accept this, however. Not a youkai, damnit! A youkai wasn't supposed to make him feel like this! And now that that was exactly what was happening, he felt even more disgusted with himself.

At least until those light, caressing and wanting hands and lips touched him again, and everything went blank with pleasure.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Ryuuji opened his eyes the next time, his vision wasn't dark. He saw the ceiling; shadowed gray. He turned his head to the side, because he could feel warmth by his side, weighting down on his arm. He blinked. So.. that youkai.. He was seemingly asleep, and even peacefully at that. Blonde hair, a little messed up from sleep, a soft face without creases, and hands wrapped around Ryuuji's yukata. He blinked slowly as he watched him, feeling completely bewildered. Not even the cuffs kept him locked to the bed anymore, and this youkai... was letting down his guard so easily, so completely, and it made Ryuuji both glower and feel confused. What was with that? He was one of the people who he knew to be the least possible to trust. He lied all the time, after all, as the number one liar. But still, he seemed to believe that Ryuuji wouldn't go anywhere.

Carefully, so as to not wake him, Ryuuji shifted. He pulled his arm away from the youkai, and got out of the bed. A small sigh was heard behind him, and he looked over his shoulder at the youkai. Tired, but yet alert eyes looked at him, and he looked back.

"I'm leaving." Ryuuji finally spoke, and the youkai smiled. Ryuuji shook his head, because he must have imagined that sad look in his eyes. "I won't stop you," the youkai spoke, and Ryuuji was taken aback by the statement. "at least not right now. However,"

The sparks, fueled by electric youki, coursed through Ryuuji when Yanagida's lips touched his passionately. The youkai smiled, as he rose back properly. "I won't give you up that easily, my cute little onmyouji-kun." he said with a smile. "Because you're my little angel, you know."

Ryuuji snorted, but a blush crept up on his face none the less. He looked away. Air swirled around him, and it took a moment for him to realize that the youkai was gone. He looked around, and sighed when he saw not a single trace of him.

If it was a sigh of relief or disappointment, however, he didn't know.


End file.
